kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
Be Wary of the t, Part 4/Nature of Youth
is the fourth chapter of the Futo Detective Manga. Synopsis Wanting to find answers about her, Shotaro decides to meet with Tokime, against Phillip's advice not to. Is Shotaro under the witch's spell? Plot Continuing form the last chapter, the energy wheel comes toward Shotaro and he pulls out the Double Driver. A huge explosion happens soon after, the wheel seemingly hitting its target. The Road Dopant observes an empty crater and is furious as its prey got away. Chuuta opens his eyes after cowering in fear and sees Shotaro standing in front of him. Something is in Shotaro's hand, smoking, revealed to be one of the Memory Gadgets which blocked the attack. Chuuta is surprised to see both he and Shotaro are standing on a building rooftop away from the Dopant. Chuuta asks how he got there and Shotaro simply says it was thanks to his partner's "magic". Shotaro calls Philip and thanks him for the help, with Philip wanting confirmation that he saw Road's true form. Shotaro says yes, but is hesitant to confirm that Tokime is the suspect, only to see her floating in the air. Tokime is curious as Shotaro has a "special power" like her and Shotaro hangs up on Philip. He asks her if she is a Dopant, with her playfully expressing confusion and avoiding the subject, smiling as Shotaro gets frustrated. Tokime floats away as it is time for her bath and tells both Shotaro and Chuuta that "what they are searching for will appear soon". She does make one final warning that next time she will eat both of them if they probe into her life again, so it is best to stay away from her. As she disappears, Chuuta gets despondent, realizing she truly was a "witch" after all. Shotaro drives back to the Detective Agency garage on the HardBoilder, using a secret passage on an abandoned railway line to get to the entrance. Upon arriving back, Akiko greets him and Philip is in a bad mood about Shotaro hanging up earlier. After explaining what has happened so far, Shotaro tells Philip he took Chuuta to a safe place and warned him not to act on his own anymore as he could get killed after explaining what Dopants are again to him. Philip realizes Shotaro is lying about one of the details of the events, as it involves new information concerning Tokime. Philip deduces that piece of evidence is why Shotaro hung up the phone, he is trying to keep the investigation personal. Philip thinks there is no objective that needs to be done other than solving this case together, knowing what Shotaro's personal motivation is: Tokime. He has been compromised as he has feelings for her, and while Philip has no interest in Shotaro's love life, he does remind him the situation is dangerous as all the evidence points to Tokime being the Road Dopant as he witnessed some of her powers while human. Philip's disapproval of Shotaro's actions is not out of spite, but concern for his partner's personal safety. Shotaro appreciates the concern but also thinks that despite being so young Philip is acting like his mother. Shotaro admits that while he knows the facts, he can't fully accept it. He then shocks his partner by putting his Double Driver on the table and leaving it, then driving off. Akiko thinks Shotaro is being childish and Philip wonders what he meant about him being like his mother and why Shotaro is being so reckless. Akiko thinks he is reading too much into it, but Philip is thinking it over. At the city park, Tokime is bathing naked in the fountain again and Shotaro comes to talk with her. Tokime admits he is early and if he waited all of the money would be back in Chuuta's bag. She returns it to Shotaro, explaining she got it back from the other dimension and wanted to return it to Chuuta for being kind to her. Tokime thinks that her business with the detective is concluded now that the bag has been returned but he disagrees and says he is now doing the case about her as he is concerned. He wants to know where she got her Gaia Memory and thinks that she does not commit crimes purely for personal reasons. He demands answers, but Tokime simply flirts with him, calling him "cute" as she gets dressed. Shotaro sees Tokime's Gaia Memory tucked in her panties again as she puts her pants on. She sensually describes what it is like to travel between the dimensions and use the Memory (which makes Shotaro blush), but confesses something else...a side effect of the Road Gaia Memory is that it robbed Tokime of her memories. To Be Continued.... Characters Allies *Akiko Narumi *Chuuta Tsubosaki (client) Villains *Sabu (Road Dopant) Others *Tokime Notes *This chapter reveals that Shotaro can enter and exit from the Garage of the Narumi Detective Agency using an abandoned and sealed off railway line that closed down years ago. This allows Shotaro and Phillip to get to a crime scene or emergency anywhere in Futo as quickly as possible. *Despite the tease in the previous chapter with the Double Driver, Shotaro does not transform in this chapter. *'References to the Kamen Rider W TV show and series:' **Phillip mentions that Gaia Memory users that utilize their powers heavily can exhibit their powers in human form if they have prolonged exposure to the Memory. An example of this in the TV show was the Terror Dopant, who could make people afraid to come near him to keep them from snooping around about his involvement in Gaia Memories. **Phillip and Shotaro have a disagreement on how to proceed with the case, resulting in Shotaro slamming the Double Driver on the table and storming off. Shotaro did this in the second episode too when he felt Phillip insulted him about his feeling towards Marina. Category:Futo Detective Chapters